


Angels

by padaleckifantrash



Series: AO3 Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "how bout mary x jo x ellen as a threesome with fingering and scissoring?"</p><p>//</p><p>Ellen and Mary have a fun time with Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY.
> 
> I love your name.

"Look at our baby girl," Mary purred, thumb gently massaging a peaked nipple atop Jo's soft breast.

"What a beauty," Ellen said. Both Mary and Ellen had one finger inside Jo's velvet heat, pumping in and out at different times. Jo whimpered and bit her lip, moving her hand to massage her clit but Ellen slapped it away. "Uh-uh, Missy," she said and grinned at her daughter's writhing form.

"Nnh, just feels so good," the youngest hunter said, opening her legs up more.

"I have something that'll feel better," Mary piped up, an idea coming into her head. She tugged at Ellen's wrist to get her finger out of Jo, her own out as well. She flipped her blonde hair behind her back and settled sideways in between the other's legs and began grinding. Their wetness made the glide smooth, their clits sliding over each other's slick pussies. Jo's breath caught in her throat and she panted, moans staccato beats of pleasure. Mary was breathy and high pitched, like an angel filled with lust. 

Ellen slipped her own fingers inside of herself as she sat back and watched, one finger coated in Jo's sweet juices. The two were like blonde goddesses as Mary humped and Jo pushed upward, wavy blonde hair falling in waves across Mary's face, loose strands straying onto Jo's contorted one. Ellen knew the two were close; both women's voices hightening in pitch. Mary came first, desperately grinding against Jo's wet pussy. Jo wasn't far behind and soon she was holding Mary's hips down to grind up against her. Ellen rubbed her own clit and soon she was thrown right off the edge from watching her daughter and friend, Mary, scissor each other. 

The three were puddles and Mary slowly turned to kiss Jo, thinning but still thick lips caressing the younger's lips in a sweet dance. Ellen kissed at Mary's neck, rubbing her back up and down. 

"We're not done with you yet, baby girl," Ellen laughed and Mary grinned mischievously pulling out a pair of handcuffs from underneath the pillow, wiggling them in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
